


Think Outside The Water

by jungle_ride



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Advice, Gen, Post-Canon, Women Supporting Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride
Summary: Post-Movie Ariel is missing her friends from the ocean, Carlotta offers some advice to the young princess.“You miss it don’t you?” Carlotta asks, bringing up Ariel’s forlorn mood one night, when she is brushing her hair out. Ariel eyes dart up to meet Carlotta’s in the reflection of the glass, her eyes wide and oh so childlike.“I miss them.” Ariel whispers, pressing her lips together tightly afterwards, as if by admitting it out loud she’s committed some offence. Carlotta’s heart melts and she smiles fondly at the girl.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Think Outside The Water

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for cesy, who won a bid at a fandom auction. I went off your likes for friendship, mentoring, women supporting women, aunties giving nieces good or bad advice. When I saw them the idea of this just came to mind so I went with it. 
> 
> I really hope you like it =)

When Ariel left the ocean for a life on land, she had been excited for the new life presented to her. The possibilities had stretched out before her like an endless horizon and she had been so focused on exploring it to its fullest that she hadn’t had time to focus on the long term effects of her transformation. 

For the first few months, Ariel had traversed around the kingdom, meeting the residents of the kingdom, learning their ways, teaching them hers and falling in love with her new home. She hadn’t felt anything but joy. It wasn’t until much later, when she finally began to settle, that the ache began. The loss of her mermaid life, rising slowly to the surface like a lost air bubble, until eventually it popped. 

It’s an ache Ariel hadn’t been expecting. For so much of her young life, she had been frustrated, always searching for more, forever feeling trapped within the confinements of her Father's rule and the tail below her waist. Now Ariel misses it, she longs for the feel of salt water on her skin and the freedom of the sea, but more than that she misses her friends. 

Although Flounder had tried to visit her nearly every day it had grown more difficult as time went one. Ariel had been busy and as Flounder required water Ariel couldn't always bring him along. Sebastian had of course tagged along for the first few months, by her father's orders or his own desire Ariel still isn’t sure, though she suspects it may be a bit of both. Either way eventually the kingdom of Atlantis called him home. 

Ariel yearned for them. She even missed her sisters, despite the fact that Ariel had never paid them much attention. Now she finds herself longing for the gentle hum of their voices in the background, their endless rambling conversations about this and that and the way they would roll their eyes at her antics. 

Carlotta, who had been nothing but kind to Ariel from the moment she met her, had become a sort of mother figure and for Ariel, who only had vague memories of her mother, the woman's presence had offered a soothing and reassuring presence in her life. 

Carlotta had noticed the longing in Ariel’s gaze, the deep sighs that floated out of her when she thought she was alone. As Carlotta had always been a no nonsense woman, she was not going to allow her new princess to fall into a stupor, especially when Carlotta was sure there was an easier fix. 

“You miss it don’t you?” Carlotta asks, bringing up Ariel’s forlorn mood one night, when she is brushing her hair out. Ariel eyes dart up to meet Carlotta’s in the reflection of the glass, her eyes wide and oh so childlike. 

“I miss them.” Ariel whispers, pressing her lips together tightly afterwards, as if by admitting it out loud she’s committed some offence. Carlotta’s heart melts and she smiles fondly at the girl. 

“Oh my dear, I know it must be difficult to have so much of your life divided into two, but you have to know that it doesn’t have to be one or the other. It isn’t a case of them and us.” She reassures, putting down the brush and picking up the fork that lay on the dressing room table. 

“You can merge the two.” Carlotta grins, waving the fork at her before running it soothingly through Ariel’s long red locks. Ariel smiles shyly, dropping her head bashfully at the evidence of her former naivety. 

“I’m not sure how to?” Ariel admits with a puff of air, ruffling her fringe. Carlotta tutts and rolls her eyes. For such dreamers, both Eric and Ariel could become so boxed in by their own minds. 

“Well for a start I think you should visit your father and sisters more.” 

“What about…” Ariel begins and Carlotta holds up a hand waving her off. 

“My dear, if Eric can galavante around on those ships of his, I think you can take a day out to see your own family. Besides, I’m sure your father would be more than happy with that arrangement. I see him sometimes popping up by that rock of yours to catch a peek at you and Max on the beach.” 

Ariel rolls her eyes, shaking her head as if disapproving of her father's actions. Carlotta can see the way her lips tug upwards in a hidden smile though and knows that however complicated their relationship might have been, there was a lot of love there too.

Relations between their kingdom and Atlantis were still tentative, however trade between the two was beginning to open up, Eric convincing Triton to work with him to bring for better prosperity for both their people when fishing, which had been the main source of income of their kingdom, was no longer prohibited. Not that anyone complained, it was a lot harder to fish, when your own princess was friends with them. Thinking about that brought to mind another idea. 

“Oh and why doesn't that adorable little fish, the one with the yellow and blue stripes, come and stay with us for a while. You could show him our kingdom.” Carlotta suggests, already making preparations in her head. 

“Flounder needs water.” Ariel starts, frowning in confusion. Carlotta sighs exasperated, was she really going to have to organize everything. 

“My dear, have you not seen the size of our bathtubs. Besides if more room is needed we can make one.”

“Could we make a portable one so I can take him into the kingdom?” Ariel asks and Carlotta can see the wheels beginning to turn inside the younger woman’s head, the brightness returning to her eyes. 

“Absolutely, or perhaps even a handbag styled one, you’ll start a new fashion.” Carlotta laughs. 

“We could make more and start a tourist plan.” Ariel giggles and Carlotta taps her on her shoulder as if to say “what a marvelous idea.” 

“That would be amazing. We could do it.” Ariel chews at her bottom lip thoughtfully looking into her reflection, eyes dreamy with the visions of a future that could be. Carlotta nods curtly, contented that the storm clouds over Ariel have rolled away and the Ariel she has come to know and love has returned once more. 

“You know I think a dinglehopper might actually do a better job.” Carlotta chuckles, as she finishes brushing her hair, causing Ariel's face to break out into a wide grin. 


End file.
